


Miraculous Ladybug and Friends

by JustAnotherChatNoirFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, One Shot, Smut, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherChatNoirFan/pseuds/JustAnotherChatNoirFan
Summary: A series of one-shots containing smut, fluff, and everything in between all compiled into one convenient place. All written by yours truly. Suggestions are always welcome!





	Miraculous Ladybug and Friends

She was running through the streets as the rain started to fall. All she could do is curse internally while searching for a place to take cover. Marinette hunched over, running as fast as she could in the current circumstance. 

"What are you doing in the rain?" A voice called from behind her. She could feel her heart in her chest, fear causing her to turn to see who was talking. She saw a black figure and prepared a way to fight off the offender if the situation escalates to that. She squinted to see who it was, then she noticed the cat ears. 

"I was trying to get home. What are you doing following me?" The smugness was apparent in her voice, and Chat Noir knew he was busted. 

"I saw you running through town, I was going to ask if you need help getting that home," Chat replied, pointing to the multitude of bags she was holding. A small chuckle was heard from Marinette. She smiled up at Chat. 

"I would love that." 

The two of them walked through the streets of Paris together, Chat holding an umbrella Marinette knew he always had on him. 

_"Just in case it rains while we're on patrol!"_ Chat would excitedly say to her. He didn't know she knew about that side of him. She told herself she would never fall for him, but after she started spending time with him in her civilian form, she couldn't help it. He was sweet and incredibly loyal. He willingly puts himself in harms way so that she can carry out her crazy plans. He trusts her with his life, and that was something that pleased and terrified her at the same time. 

All too soon, the pair was standing outside of Marinette's bakery. Her parents would ask why Chat Noir was helping her. 

"I can take it from here, thank you," Marinette said to Chat, looking up at him. He looked down to meet her gaze. The way the rain stuck to her eyelashes made him fall hard for the girl standing in front of him. His heart stuttered, and for once in his life, Chat was at a loss for words. Marinette took the bags from Chat and opened the door. 

"Can I see you, later tonight?" He blurted as soon as he realized she would be gone in just a moment. 

"Where? I can't sneak out"

"In your room, I can come through the trap door." Chat was hopeful, but Marinette looked unsure. 

"Give me some time. Midnight?" Chat felt his heart soar.

"Thats perfect." 

* * *

Later that night, Chat stood on Marinette's roof, unsure if he should knock or not. He saw her in her room, moving around and cleaning. He thought her room looked perfect, much better than the lifeless room he had at home. Her room looked like someone cared about it, it was a place to relax. It made Chat want to go in even sooner. He tentatively knocked on the door. Marinette froze under the window and peered up. Her eyes lit up the moment she realized who was knocking. She climbed up onto her bed and let him fall into the room. 

"What was so important that you saw me so soon?" Marinette asked as soon as Chat got comfy. 

"I just needed to see you. I dont know why," Chat rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact. Marinette put her hand under his chin and pulled his head to look up at him.

"Thats the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me." At that moment, Chat had no doubts. _I'm gonna kiss her._ He leaned into her, slowly, to make sure she was okay with it. He watched her eyes flick down to his lips, then back up to make eye contact. Then all at once, their lips crashed together. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, and Chat was sure that he forgot how to breathe. He ran his tongue against her lower lip, asking for permission. Their tongues fought for dominance, his winning. Chat pulled Marinette into his lap so that she was straddling his waist. He thrust his hip up into her, knowing full well she can feel his boner through their clothes. They pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths. 

"I need you," He breathed. Their lips crashed back together, Chats hands running through Marinette's hair. He pulled her head back and exposed her neck. He kissed and sucked, leaving a trail of hickeys down to her breasts, still covered by her clothing. He pulled apart to lift her shirt over her head, undoing her bra and throwing it to the side. He kissed her left boob, inciting a soft moan from the girl above him. The sound was doing nothing but making it harder for him to keep it together. Chat thrust his hips once again, licking and biting her nipple. He moved Marinette so that she was laying on her back, slowly moving his hand down her exposed chest to the waistband of her pants. She stopped for a moment and he was afraid that he did something wrong. 

"Please touch me." The three words were enough to make Chat crazy. His hand moved into her panties, feeling the wetness. He rubbed her clit and each moan made it harder for him to focus. He slid one finger inside of her, and when she didn't protest, he slid a second one in. He fingered her slowly, enjoying each and every moan. After so much, he pulled her pants off of her completely, pulling his own clothing off as well. 

"Do you have any condoms?" Chat asked, unsure what to do. He needed her, more than he has needed anything in his life. 

"Alya may have left some here, let me look." Every second she was away from him, the more he needed her to come back. "I found some!" Marinette yelled excitedly, running back to Chat as fast as she could. She opened a package, sliding the condom down his shaft and causing him to shudder at the contact. It felt so good that he almost didn't catch the moan from escaping him. But when he felt the warmth of Marinette sucking him, he couldn't stop himself. He moaned and saw Marinette's body shiver. She looked up at him and bobbed her head up and down. The visual aspect made him almost have an orgasm on the spot.

"Marinette... If you don't stop I won't be able to help it. It feels... too good." Chat was practically begging. Marinette stopped and kissed up his body to his mouth, kissing him on the lips once then giving him a thoughtful look. 

"Then what can I do to make you feel the best?" The question made his cock twitch and she laughed. 

"Fuck me. Please, Marinette I need you." Marinette kissed him, hard and deep. She climbed on top of his lap and aligned him with her hole, sliding down over him. She moaned as he entered her, moving agonizingly slow. She moaned loud and Chat thrust himself deep into her. The sudden movement caused her to scream out and cause her body to collapse over him. Her head fell on his shoulder and she had to steady herself with her arms around his neck. He thrust into her again, slow but hard, and each one caused her to moan. He used one hand to rub her clit as he sped up his thrusts. 

"Chat... Oh my god don't stop." Marinette called out. Her moans got louder and faster. "I'm gonna cum! Oh my god," Her entire body shook as her orgasm overtook her. Chat kept thrusting into her as she continued to moan. A few moments later, Chat came as well. The two of them stayed intertwined together and attempted to catch their breaths. 

"That was incredible," Chat whispered. They stood up to clean themselves off, eventually collapsing on Marinette's bed, cuddling together. Neither of them bothered to put their clothes back on. They cuddled together for the rest of the night. 

The next day at school, none of her friends believed that nothing happened between her and Chat the night before. None of them, especially Adrien. But she didn't know that he knew exactly what happened and that he couldn't wait for it to happen again. 


End file.
